


Cursed

by Hydr4gon (Arceus6892)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bodyswap, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus6892/pseuds/Hydr4gon
Summary: After an unforeseen incident, Izumi and Ritsu swap bodies!  The only way they can go back to normal is if they reveal a secret—something neither one of them ever thought they'd be telling each other.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This was technically made for round 2 of ESO, but I finished late so here it is. Written for prompt 62: "Bodyswap AU: Any ship! The two/three/however many you wanna shove in there have woken up in each others bodies!! How will they react? The way to break it is to confess something they have been hiding from the other"

Everything was normal that day until they went to the bizarre shop. It was a stupid idea, but of course Ritsu insisted on it for the mere thrill of putting Izumi on edge. It seems to have become his hobby lately.

Much to the silver-haired idol's annoyance, he went along just for the sake of getting him off his back. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil him, but it was too much of a pain to convince him otherwise. Besides, recently he didn’t really mind going to places with him that much. Even if it's something ridiculous like this.

"Whoa...Hey, check this out." Turning to face Ritsu in the crowded shop, his face scrunched up in disgust.

Wearing a hideous zombie mask, the idol let out low gurgling noises as he slowly staggered towards Izumi with arms outstretched.

"Secchaaaaan feed me braaaaaains—Guh–?!" Halting him in place with his palm, Izumi tore the mask off with a sigh and put it back where it belonged.

"Quit messing around. What are we doing here anyway?" He huffed, scanning the rest of the shop like it was gum under his shoe. The shelves were disorganized, the walls and floor looking like they haven't been cleaned in ages. It was clearly some kind of run-down secondhand shop.

"It's sooo gross! I don't want to be in here for longer than a second, okay? Seriously, what if this place is riddled with disease? Who knows how old this stuff on display is."

To prove his point, he flicked at one of the cheap-looking Halloween decorations—or what he assumed was meant for that purpose—and grimaced as dust flew off from the top. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he brought his foot back closer to the door. He was seriously contemplating leaving him here. Just breathing was going to be a pain if he started chocking on the dust particles hovering in the air.

"Hmm...I think it's kind of interesting. You don't see much of this stuff anywhere," Ritsu wondered aloud as he delved deeper into the store. "Who knows~ You might find some kind of relic, or maybe a nice cauldron to cook in, maybe a dead body or two..."

A cold breeze hit Izumi's back at the wrong time. It certainly didn't help that it was getting to be nighttime. Grumbling under his breath, he cursed himself for following this unpredictable vampire into an unknown place at such a time.

"Whatever it is, just hurry up. I don't want to stay here all night–" he was cut off by the sound of the shopkeeper's voice. Just as mysterious as the place they'd stepped foot in, the old woman who greeted them was wearing a shawl that covered up her face. It was a wonder that she could even see through that. Izumi hated to admit, but the sudden appearance in this eerie, dark place made chills run down his spine.

Ritsu, on the other hand, appeared completely unfazed. He blended in perfectly. How fitting, for a pretend vampire.

"Ah...You're the owner here? Mm, I wasn't looking for anything in particular," Ritsu answered when asked if there was something he was looking to buy. With a cock of her head, the cracked smile was all that shown from beneath that dark cloth.

"Is that your friend over there?" she asked. Even though she had no eyes, Izumi felt his entire body stiffen.

"Mhm. That's Secchan, the suuuper grumpy and serious idol."

"You two seem pretty close...It must be nice," she spoke with a quiet chuckle. "But, it seems like there is so much more to you two. Have you ever been curious about what your friend is keeping as a secret...? Sharing things like that is the best way to get closer." 

Feeling more unnerved with every second, Izumi mustered the courage to step closer to Ritsu. While his unfazed expression said it didn't bother him in the slightest, the way he roughly tugged on Ritsu's sleeve said otherwise.

"Kuma-kun, it's getting late. We shouldn't be wandering out at this hour, you know~?" he said, his eyes directed on the woman as he feigned a polite smile. "Sorry for wasting your time, but we have to get going."

"...Yup, sorry~" Ritsu took only a few last glances before following Izumi out the door.

Once the night air hit their faces, Izumi breathed out a loud sigh. Ritsu, usually unaffected by these kinds of things, still shuddered. And it wasn't because of the sudden chill he felt from the wind brushing against their clothes.

"Nnn...What was with that old woman? She almost didn't seem human. I wonder if we got cursed~?"

"Sh-Shut up, there are no such things as curses, okay? That's just a made-up thing with no scientific proof. Augh, I'm so annoyed! Why did I walk in there with you? She was soooo creepy, you know? That whole place was." Grumbling and groaning, Izumi crossed his arms as he quickly walked ahead. Since it was nighttime, Ritsu had no trouble catching up and trotted along beside him. He tilted his head his way, but Izumi avoided his gaze at any opportunity.

"Secchan~?" he chimed, poking him to get his attention. He finally turned his head, looking displeased as ever.

"Whaaaat?"

"Fufu, did that old woman scaaare you?"

"Shut up, Kuma-kun. She did not, okay? I just didn't want to stay there any longer than I had to!" Letting out a huff, he indignantly tossed his head the other way again.

Ritsu chuckled. He continued to wander beside him in silence. Izumi stared out at the sky, looking at nothing in particular and easily getting lost in thought. Normally they wouldn't be walking out at this hour, he had to take his motorcycle in for repairs. Lately, Ritsu had gotten used to stealing rides from him since their houses are in similar directions. He got annoyed at first, but since they end rehearsal at the same time anyway, he didn't really mind all that much. It was an improvement that Ritsu was even showing up to rehearsal in the first place.

He didn't anticipate how it would go when neither of them really talked all that much. Not that he minded; he knew Ritsu was usually pretty quiet and to himself. That's how Knights was for a while—everyone minded their own business and did things at their own pace. Lately, with how close they've been getting, he realized just how little he knew about his own unit members. Especially about someone as enigmatic as Ritsu.

"What are you thinking~?" Startled to hear his voice interrupt the silence, Izumi quickly stammered a reply.

"Huh? Why are you suddenly interested? I don't have any reason to explain what I'm thinking to you."

"As cold as always~ That's our Secchan♪"

"Your energy at this hour is suuuper annoying. If you're that bored, can't you do something to occupy yourself with?"

The streetlamps shone on the top of their heads as they passed by, alternating between light and dark, their figures descending back into the night's shadows like a flickering movie tape. Staring over the railing of the bridge they were passing over, they could spot the waves as the moonlight bounced over them.

"You're still bothered by what she said, right~?" he spoke, that quiet voice perfectly audible over the distant splashing of water. "...Mm, well, if she _ did _try something weird, I wouldn't let her."

Unsure of where this came from all of a sudden, Izumi tossed him a quizzical look. Ritsu answered with a chuckle.

"Anyone who hurts you will face an aaawful punishment. I'm a Knight, too, after all...it's my job to stand up for those I want to protect."

Suddenly Izumi was glad that it was so dark out because that could hide the faint pink that colored his face. He acted like the comment irritated him and cast him a sidelong glance.

"...Sh-Shut up. I don't need your protection, okay?" he retorted, earning another chuckle from the other. That playful smile annoyed him even further. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"You're getting embarrassed~" Such a careless remark.

"Ha-haaah?" Izumi's voice evidently grew louder. "I am not! Idiot Kuma-kun." Before he could say anything more, Izumi nudged him with his elbow. Ritsu let out a pained groan, but that wasn't enough to put a halt on his cheery attitude.

"Nnn...If you hadn't hit me just now, I could almost call you cute." He turned to him and smiled, but it didn't last for long as Izumi whacked him even harder. Emitting a louder groan, Ritsu was finally made to admit that maybe Izumi isn't cute at all. While still equally annoyed and embarrassed, at least that was enough to shut him up for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The very next day, Izumi knew something was off from the moment he woke up. Despite being groggy from going to sleep late, as soon as his eyes adjusted, there was something clearly not right about his surroundings. His room appeared different than he last remembered. It took a while for him to adjust, but this was definitely not his room.

"H-Huh?" The panic seeped in. Even the voice that came from him didn't sound right. The sudden shock woke him up with a start, and he shuffled around on the bed, trying to reassess why he was wearing pajamas that weren’t his and why everything in his room was so dim. Normally the light streaming through his windows would have woken him up by now, but it was still completely dark. Searching for the curtains, he grimaced as the light shone directly in his eyes the moment he opened them.

Already feeling disoriented, the loud ring from his phone nearly made him jump. He searched around for the irritating dissonance caused by that ringtone. He would usually leave his phone charging on the nightstand, but it wasn't there. For whatever reason, he found it stuck between his blankets. The only way he was able to spot it was from the bright glow the screen gave off.

Snatching the phone from beneath the covers, he didn't recognize the caller ID.

"...Huh? 'Ma~kun?' Isn't that Kuma-kun's friend?" Confused, he tossed the phone to the side. It was clearly Ritsu's, but he didn't know what that was doing here. While searching the room for his own phone, the incessant ringing simply wouldn't stop. As it buzzed, it kept moving closer to the edge of the bed. After a couple more rings, he simply couldn't take it any longer. An annoyed sigh escaped his lips. He finally took up the phone and answered the call, barking into it with his usual annoyed tone.

"Whaaat? Don't you know how to leave a voicemail? Kuma-kun isn't here right now, okaaay? So quit calling! It's sooo annoying!" The voice on the other end sounded utterly confused. In a hesitant tone, Ritsu's childhood friend corrected him. And by "corrected," it certainly raised more questions than answers for Izumi. Without even bothering to answer him, the phone fell from Izumi's hand as he darted into the bathroom.

He ran his hand along the wall for the light switch. Once his eyes adjusted, he sought out the mirror and paused in place upon seeing his reflection.

Cold sweat ran down his back. Or could he even call it his back? No matter how he looked at it, this was definitely Ritsu staring back at him. But when he brought his hand up to his face, the person in the mirror followed.

"I've...I've become Kuma-kun?!"

* * *

Without his phone, it wasn't like he could contact him. He thought of trying to call his own cellphone and maybe he'd pick up—after all, if he was in Ritsu's body, maybe Ritsu was in his? The thought was ludicrous, but it was a possibility he couldn't dismiss. However, after a couple rings, it didn't seem like he'd be getting a response. With no other choice, he quickly threw on his school clothes and headed straight to Yumenosaki to ask him himself.

Getting through class was an endeavor in itself. Everyone cast him weird looks, as if shocked to see him up and actually taking diligent notes. Even Mao, who was as equally confused about this as him, had no idea how to respond.

_ This is just a dream, right? _ Izumi thought to himself. Surely it was. There was no other explanation. Yet everything he did felt so real, he couldn't quite believe it.

As soon as they were dismissed, he rushed out before anyone else could ask him about this. It's not like he had the answers, anyway.

_ That idiot, he better show up _. The one place he knew he had the best chance of finding him was the studio. While waiting for rehearsal, he was always lounging around there. If, by some crazy chance, Ritsu really did have his body, then he'd better be making sure not to go sleeping in the bushes of the garden terrace. He seriously won't forgive him if that's the case.

With the loud noise Izumi brought with him as he suddenly burst through the door, the other two Knights jumped in surprise. Izumi stomped his way forward, directly towards the sleeping figure curled up comfortably in his little makeshift bed.

"R-Ritsu-senpai, what might be the problem?" Tsukasa stammered, still shaken up by the sudden entrance. Arashi sounded just as surprised, letting out a startled gasp. The only one missing from this ridiculous scene was Leo, which to Izumi, was a huge relief. He was the last one he would want to try and explain this to.

"Hey. Wake up. Explain this, would you~?" In that dangerous tone, he removed the blanket from the covered figure. Sure enough, Izumi's own sleeping face stared back at him. He couldn't quite explain the visceral reaction he had at seeing his own self looking at him, hair completely disheveled and appearing like he'd just crawled out of bed. Ritsu hadn't even bothered with putting on the tie. If this was the kind of image he was spreading about him, he wasn't going to have any of it. He was tempted to kick him awake but knew that if he did that, it would reflect on his own body. That was something he couldn't afford, so he merely stood there scowling with his arms crossed.

"Mm, morning..." Without a care in the world, Ritsu let out a yawn. That laid-back pose and expression didn't suit his own face at all.

"Are you stupid? Heeey, are you? I'm not seeing things here, right? You _ are _in my body, right?"

"Yeeeaup, just like you're in mine...?" He cast him a curious look. "Hey, where did you find my tie...? I thought I threw that out."

"_ That's _ your concern right now? You're kidding." He let out an exasperated sigh. Out of all the people, it just _ had _to be this guy.

"This is suuuper weird! And get up, do you seriously think you can get away with showing up like that to school? As me? Hah. Not a chance."

"What do you want me to do, go back...?" The lectures were already starting to make his head ring. Not the best way to be woken up from a peaceful nap. With a groan, he slowly sat up. In an instant, Izumi was quick to pull out a comb and start fixing up his hair. Only to have that comb be swatted away.

"Nn...Don't touch me," he grumbled, shooting him a glare.

"That's _ my _hair, you idiot. Augh, this is way too weird! How the hell did this even happen, anyway?!"

"Beats me..."

"Well try to think of something! We can't just stay like this, you know?"

The other two probably had a lot of questions to ask, but it was clear that neither Ritsu nor Izumi could have the patience to answer them. Regardless, Tsukasa still mulled over his overrun thoughts and exclaimed an "Ah-hah!" as he hit his open palm with his fist. Both quarreling heads turned his way.

"Ah, this is like that _ prank _ with Yuuki-senpai, yes? Fufu, I see that you are enjoying it as well, Sena-senpai, Ritsu-senpai. Your acting is _ marvelous. _"

With a deadly glare across Izumi's—or rather, Ritsu's—face, he slowly stepped forward. Ritsu couldn’t do much more than mutter an "Ah..." as Izumi reached up to tug at their youngest member’s cheeks until tears streamed forth.

"Hm~? Does this look like a joke to you, Kasa-kun? Hurry up and get out of my sight. This guy and I have some things to discuss." Shooting Ritsu a heated glare, he waited until Tsukasa and Arashi were out of the room to saunter back over to him.

Before he could bring up the topic, he noticed a phone in his hand. _ His _phone. Just what was he typing out? And to whom?

"Hey. What are you doing with that?" The question that came out from his mouth was not the one he intended to ask. He tried to snatch it away, but Ritsu skillfully rolled out of the way. It was annoying how easily that guy could evade his grasp. The gleeful chuckling did not help the situation.

"Aaaaand sent♪"

"Sent what? Just who are you texting? Ku~ma~kun." When Ritsu showed him the phone screen, Izumi thought he might just faint. An unearthly noise escaped him not long before he leaped at the other.

"What are you doing sending that to Yuu-kun?! Aah, this is the worst, what will he think now, huh? Why would I suddenly send a text asking him if I want to get married, huh? Are you out of your mind?"

Pushing Izumi away with the palm of his hand, Ritsu typed out another message with his thumb.

"Relaaax, it's not any weirder than what you always say to him anyway. Fufu, what should I say next~? 'Yuuuukuuuun, I want to get married in a chapel and have five kids♥♥♥’"

"D-Don't actually send that-?!"

"I won't, I won't~ Ah, Secchan don't bump into me while—Uh-oh." Izumi bumped into Ritsu's arm, making him hit a button he certainly did not intent to click. With the phone screen turned to himself and looking fearfully out at Izumi, he didn't dare say a word. If he did, he was surely to get murdered.

Turning his attention back to the phone screen, he hastily typed one more message.

"'Haha just kidding,' and sent." He stared back up at Izumi. An innocent smile swept across his face. "...I can see the smoke billowing from the top of your head. Just like a cartoon character~ Nngh-Owww?!"

Letting out a pained groan, it no longer mattered to Izumi that it was his body he was wrestling with. Ritsu determined that he was already set on the path of destruction as he saw his vision go black.

* * *

The two sat across from each other on the table. Izumi's gaze never wavered. Ritsu rubbed his neck in pain, still a little disoriented from the fact that he had nearly gotten strangled after sending one text. He was sure the other was still vehemently upset, but he didn't dare bring it up and let his eyes travel elsewhere.

Izumi wouldn't lighten up the tension even the slightest. As annoyed as he was, however, there was another, bigger issue that they had to discuss.

"Kuma-kun, look at me," he began, directing Ritsu's attention away from staring blankly at the wall. As usual, his face appeared unaltered even in his own body.

"We have to do something about this." This, of course, referring to the body swap. Ritsu merely nodded in response.

"Sooo...How, exactly~?" Ritsu asked aloud. Before Izumi could call him out on being useless, he kept talking. "I've been thinking about it since I woke up, but...The only deduction I could make was that this only happened this morning; which means something happened yesterday that caused this, right?"

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it?" Izumi interjected. "It's not like I did anything different, though? And it couldn't have been that woman, right? Curses don't actually exist."

"How can you sound so sure...? You're talking to a vampire right now~"

"Self-acclaimed," Izumi corrected. He had trouble believing Ritsu could make light of any situation, but here he was. "And besides, since I'm the one using your body right now, wouldn't that make—Aah, jeez~! I almost got caught up in your idiosyncrasies. It's super annoying, can't you stick to the topic?"

As if the words went right through him, Ritsu tapped mindlessly at the table with his index finger. His eyes stared right past him. He leaned against his hand, appearing as if he really did not have a care in the world. Izumi opened his mouth to scold him but decided to wait. That pensive look. He knew that look; whenever he was devising strategies for Knights, he'd have a concentrated look on his face but wouldn't actually be doing anything. Then when he'd finally speak up, he'd already have some kind of plan in mind, even if it wasn't properly pieced together yet.

With a bit of patience, Ritsu eventually interrupted the silence.

"She said something weird about us, remember? I didn't pay it much mind at first but...If she was the one who cast the curse on us, she must have given us some kind of hint on how to reverse it, too. Her motives confuse me, but..." He leaned back in his seat, wearing a distant expression.

"Secrets," he blurted out, without much context. Izumi raised an eyebrow and waited for him to explain. Finally he turned back to meet his gaze.

"She said something about how we all have secrets...right? So, just maybe, confessing something we've kept a secret from each other will reverse the hex."

"Seriously?" Izumi couldn't hide the dubious tone in his voice. "How does that make any sense? Aah, how annoying. It's not like we're that close or anything, though~? Of course we'd have a lot of secrets."

For some reason he couldn't understand, Ritsu's expression changed with those words. Was he...annoyed? It was only for a fleeting moment before it shifted back to his usual impassive stance.

"Mhm. That's true. There's a lot I still don't know about Secchan..." He trailed off again, head back to resting against his palm. He showed another playful smile. "Buuut now we have the opportunity, right~? Let's get to know each other more, then."

It was rare to see him look so interested in anything, but as he sat up in his seat, it was clear all his attention was set on Izumi. This unusual motivation of his was starting to make him a little nervous, but he didn't dare show it.

"This is stupid."

"It is. Do you have any better ideas?"

Once again his mouth opened but no words came out. With a click of his tongue, he shook his head.

"Then, I'll begin," Ritsu said, his eyes wandering only for a couple moments before coming back to him. "Honestly, I don't want our relationship to change. I want to keep this casual friendship we have, where we can talk about small things and feel at ease when we're around each other~ That's the same with you too…right? That's why you're also getting uneasy thinking about this."

Izumi could feel the tension in the room grow heavy. Well, Ritsu wasn't completely wrong. Being around him, despite his constant nagging and banter, it never got too out of hand. Out of everyone in Knights, his relaxed personality was a valuable contrast to the usual disaster someone like Leo brought with him. Not that he would admit it aloud, but in a way, Ritsu has indirectly helped him a lot more than he realizes.

"...I guess," he admitted. "But, is this really enough? I enjoy talking to you about the small things; it might not seem like much to most people, but even discussing things about your day like what you ate this morning, or what movie you went to see, are good enough for me. Even if it's just the two of us sitting in silence, it's not exactly a bad thing."

He took a pause, shying away for a second before looking him in the eyes. This was something he should take seriously, and there was something he thought Ritsu deserved to hear.

"Honestly, I've been thinking, that maybe this isn't enough. There is so much I don't know about you...So, I don't mind if you talk to me more." A rare smile lit up his face. "I want to learn more about the man called Sakuma Ritsu, who joined our pathetic unit that had to be dug up from its ashes."

While it was meant to be a serious moment, he couldn't tell if that look of surprise was because something he said actually got to him, or if he was still processing, or maybe he didn't quite understand its meaning. Just this once, Izumi figured, he could afford to be a little more honest. Though he started to regret it when he heard him stifling a laugh behind his palm.

Face growing red, Izumi was ready to snap at him had Ritsu not piped up with an explanation.

"Pffft, hahaha...Secchan, are you sick? You're being so honest."

"And aren't you being a little too irritating?" Izumi spat, the annoyance woven into his features. Muttering a quick apology, Ritsu's laughter quieted down. _ Seriously, even in a situation like this, this guy just...! _

"This is what I mean. Being able to make jokes and jabs at each other...But, you're right. I want to learn more about the grumpy Secchan, too. So as a reward for your honesty, I'll spill one of my deepest, darkest secrets..."

Izumi really couldn't tell if he was ever going to take anything seriously. The mocking tone in his voice was going to make him eat his words, he was sure of it.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" His tone grew hushed, face completely stone-serious. "I'm...not actually a real vampire. I'm actually..."

Without pause for commentary, he reached under the table. He ducked his head under and came back up without a second in between. He was wearing that same, grotesque zombie mask from the other day sloppily plastered on his face.

"A zombie...guhhhhh, grahhhh...." Ritsu slurred out. A loud clang made him jolt, nearly making him drop the unsecured mask. The table wobbled as something hit its surface. The sound of angry footsteps followed. Quickly dropping the act, Ritsu removed the mask and stood up from his seat. 

Izumi's hands were furled into fists as he walked the other way, clearly in the direction of heading out of the door. Usually when he was angry, he'd just yell and make more of a fuss, but to see him walking away was rather new.

"....." No words left Ritsu's mouth, but a quiet sound was all he could manage. Gritting his teeth, an unusually serious look wrote its way onto his face. Before he could let him leave, he walked up from behind him and steadily wrapped his arms around him.

"...What are you doing?" Izumi asked. His sudden action stopped him in place. He tried to pry him off but to no avail. "It's suuuper weird that you're doing that in my body, you know?"

His voice lacked its usual annoyance. It was more like he was tired, fed up with getting nowhere.

"Sorry. I'll take it seriously from now on, okay? I promise." Any humor from his voice was drained out. It wasn't like him to make promises often, and when he did, he always kept them. That much at least, Izumi was certain of.

Izumi felt the arms from around him loosen their hold. He breathed a sigh. While Ritsu was a rather aloof guy, he always stuck to his word. With that reassurance in mind, Izumi turned back to face him. If they really were going to get their bodies back, and by some miracle Ritsu's suggestion was correct, this would change their relationship forever. The thought scared him more than he would admit.

But, did change really have to be a bad thing? The more Izumi pondered it, the more ambivalent his feelings became.

The troubled look on Ritsu's face said there something he was having a hard time mulling over. Izumi couldn't guess what could be so difficult to share with him in particular; he wasn't necessarily the most open guy, but there was little that troubled him so deeply. At least, that’s what he figured.

"Nn...Actually, hearing you say things like that...Wanting to be closer. Beating around the bush is a pain, so I'll say it outright. There's someone I veeeery much like, and not just as a friend."

This news came as quite the surprise, but Izumi couldn't hide his confusion. Ritsu? Wanting some kind of intimate relationship with someone? That, he _ definitely _did not expect, considering he seemed like the noncommittal type of guy. Always doing things at his own pace. Not listening to others when they tell him to do one thing or the other. Though, he didn't understand what all this had anything to do with him.

He failed to notice the slight pink in Ritsu's cheeks or the obvious implications his words had. 

"...Hmm. I never thought you'd also be interested in that kind of thing, you know~?" It was too late by the time he caught himself, his face heating up. Foolishly, he said more than he should have.

"Also...?" his reply was hesitant but full of curiosity. He tried not to show the nervousness in his voice. "So you're not the only one thinking about it, then."

He took a step closer. They were not too far apart by now; just one more step and they'd be breathing the same air. However, Izumi continued to remain stubborn, neglecting to notice anything around him. He battled with the decision in his mind as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His heart beat faster with each second. Time felt as if it was coming to a standstill, and if by the off chance that this trick would work, there really was no going back from here.

"Kuma-kun, I..." Izumi spoke, his face scrunched together as he peered into his eyes. This was it. All or nothing. This was meant to be a secret, something that would become buried the moment he graduated, but it was clear it wouldn't be left at just that.

Clenching his hands into fists, he finally admitted aloud what he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"I like Ou...Leo-kun."

The words hung high in the air. The deadly silence was his only answer. Did he say something wrong? The longer Ritsu took to reply, the more he could hear the pounding of his heart in his head. For some reason, Izumi thought it would be a relief to finally tell someone about what had been bothering him for so long. But that unusually...distraught, almost defeated look Ritsu was giving him. Just what was the reason for that? Did he miss something obvious?

"...Kuma-kun?" he cautiously ventured.

"Mm. I heard," Ritsu spoke, words dropping flat. It felt like a scenario where he should laugh, but his words came out dry. "Yep, good job, Secchan. Your secret is safe with me. I guess it's my turn then?"

"Hey, wait–" Instead of letting Izumi speak, Ritsu let a loud sigh fill its place. There was definitely something wrong here.

"What's the point? It's easier just to get it over with, right...? We'll never return to our own bodies at this rate. So, I'll say it."

Without facing him and with words barely audible in this soundless room, he revealed his secret. Only then did Izumi understand exactly why he was so upset.

"I like you," he spoke, the pain clear in his voice. "I like _ you _, Secchan."

With those few words, it felt like the rug was swept from under them as they fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Nghh..." Groaning, Izumi found himself slowly staggering to his feet. He barely had time to process once his lights were knocked right out. As his vision adjusted, he immediately went to pat his hair. It certainly felt like his, but he had to make sure. Glancing over at the figure struggling to get to his feet, he saw that it was none other than Ritsu. He locked eyes with him for a second.

"...Looks like our bodies are finally back to normal~" he chimed, pretending like he hadn't just confessed to him. He brought his arms above his and stretched. "Aah~ I was just starting to get used to being Secchan for the day. Well, now it's fine because I can sleep all I want, however I want, and I won't get nagged...As much♪"

"Kuma-kun," Izumi spoke as he took a step closer. Ritsu's back was already turned to him, his goal being the door in sight.

"Fuwaaah...Sooo sleepy. Well then, good night~" He let out a startled sound when Izumi put his hand on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. As that was the exact thing Ritsu was trying very hard not to do, he remained stiff in place instead.

"Heeey, look at me when I'm talking to you," Izumi complained. Still no response. He sighed. He was going to get an answer out of him, whether or not he cared to listen.

"Fine. What did you mean when you said, you like me?"

"...As a friend," Ritsu dryly replied. An obvious lie.

"I'm being serious."

"Well, me too." Finally he decided to turn around. A part of Izumi wished he hadn't because even he could see that Ritsu was trying desperately to cover up for the pain stabbing him through in the chest. His eyes fogged over, the shadow cast across his face.

"I really did mean it when I said I like the way things are. I don't want to lose that. So, let's just forget about this forever, okay~?" His voice was already pretty quiet, but now it came out as a whisper.

Izumi rummaged his brain for the things he could say. That he could make up some kind of excuse. That maybe there was some way to turn things around. But no matter what he could come up with, there was only one word that left his mouth.

"...Sorry." It was painful to even say the word. But it was all that he could offer. Ritsu accepted it with a slow nod, cracks in his exterior starting to show.

"It's fine...really. You and Ou-sama have something important, right? Then don't go throwing that away. ...Stupid Secchan."

While he didn't intend to show Izumi just how much it was affecting him, his facade quickly wore thin. Izumi stiffened like a board when he spotted the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It was miserable to witness, and he had difficultly watching him as he slowly staggering forward. Reaching his arms out at just the right time, he held him against his chest. As if unsure of how tightly he should hold him, his arms wrapped loosely around his back. Ritsu's body was warm but listless. If it wasn't for the muffled, quiet sound of his crying or the slight shaking of his shoulders, he would have thought he'd blacked out again.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it couldn't have been too long. After Ritsu pulled away, they stood in silence for a little while. While unsure what he should do, Izumi knew he couldn't just leave it at this.

"This doesn't mean it has to change anything between us, you know~?" Half-lie, half-truth. "It's not like I'm going to leave you behind or anything...You're important to me too, Kuma-kun."

Despite the circumstances, Ritsu managed a faint smile.

"...Mm, I know." The room once again fell to silence. Izumi could hear the resounding beat of his heart up to his ears. He felt pathetic, unable to do a thing to mend the situation before him. Whether it was through words, actions, anything, he really was at a complete loss for what to do. All he was capable of was holding him against him as he quietly sobbed into his chest.

Every second dragged on longer than the last. Until finally, the depressing sounds drew to a close and Ritsu pulled away. He rubbed his eyes, his cheeks still flushed. A small smile reappeared across his otherwise sullen face.

"You've always been a kind person. Even if you act like you aren't...It's one of the many things that got me to like you." 

"...Hey, you don't have to–"

"I know. But, that's exactly why..." His brilliant red eyes pierced through him. "That's exactly why I won't give up. I don't know how yet, but I'll find a way. To win you over."

The amount of confidence that suddenly appeared in his voice threw Izumi for a surprise. It was unexpected, and honestly kind of an arrogant thing to suggest. But the comment made him chuckle nonetheless.

He didn't think it possible, but maybe there was a chance Ritsu could change things for him after all. The person he could talk to freely, who he felt comfortable around no matter the situation. Who has been with him through thick and thin…Someone he was honestly glad to call his friend. This seemingly aloof, careless guy.

Just maybe, there was a chance that he'll change his mind.

"If you say such a ridiculous thing like that," Izumi said, "I might just start to believe it."


End file.
